


Ladies, Don't Trust Frank Iero

by FrogFacey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: It was fucking weird, M/M, This was based off of a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey
Summary: The one where Mikey, Ray and Frank sneak into a punk show and Frank gets threatened with a saw.Or alternatively titled, I Love Italics.





	Ladies, Don't Trust Frank Iero

When Frank said that the place was crowded, Mikey didn’t think he meant fucking _compact_. When he looked at the line jam packed with people with faces full of metal and skin covered in ink, he couldn’t help but shrink back against Ray. 

“Dude.” Ray raised an eyebrow at Frank, resting his hand on Mikey’s shoulder in a way that he was fairly sure was meant to calm him down.

“I don’t want to lose my glasses in there...” Mikey said, gesturing towards the line and holding onto an arm of his glasses a little too tightly, “I’d prefer to be able to _see_ these punk twinks you’re so excited about.”

Frank sighed dramatically and turned to face the other two “You’re talking to the shitty venue master. Do you really think we’re going in through the front door? What are you, sixteen?”

“Alright then,” Ray was now rubbing Mikey’s arm and Mikey was not complaining in the slightest, “How are we going to get in, dear Shitty Venue Master?”

Frank pointed at the chainlink fence that separated the venue and surrounded the worrying looking shed, “You can get in through there,” He said, quietly so that no one else would hear them, “The shed’s usually empty so you can just sneak through and wipe the sawdust off when you get in.”

Mikey nodded, impressed “Okay, how do we make sure none of _those_ punk twinks see us?”

“That’s simple Mikes, did you even pass third grade?” 

Mikey glared at him.

“You go through the side,” Frank continued, pointing at the furthest end of the chainlink squircle, “No one will see you and no angry kid is going to cuss you out for getting in the easy way.”

“I’m not sure if ‘cuss out’ is the right term.” Ray looked over at the slowly shortening line, “More like, beat you to the ground?”

“Don’t judge by looks Ray, I honestly thought you were better than that.” Frank teased, skipping -fucking skipping. Mikey honestly couldn’t take this guy sometimes- away towards his ‘secret entrance.’

Ray let go of Mikey and followed after him, Mikey whined in complaint but rushed to catch up to them anyway.

 

Mikey now had a brand new fact that he knew about Frank Iero.

He could climb fences **really fast**.

 

Ray was currently halfway up the fence, cursing up a storm and freaking out. Frank was cackling and trying to guide him from down on the ground on the other side.

“Come on Ray! You can’t possibly not know how to climb a chain link fence.”

“Unlike _some people_ , I have big feet!”

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at Mikey and Mikey flipped him off.

Ray finally made it over the fence, he punched Frank’s arm softly and leaned against the metal, talking to Mikey through the fence.

“You coming?” He smirked, Mikey wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. Either by kissing him or punching him, both were good.

He rolled his eyes and crouched down, Ray made a surprised noise and raised his eyebrows at him. 

It took some maneuvering and cursing and Mikey nearly tore his jacket -his new jacket that Gerard gave to him, he was not going to let anything happen it- but he was able to wriggle his way under the fence. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ray yelled, exasperated, “I could’ve gone under the fence this whole time?”

“You wouldn’t fit.” Frank teased, shoving his shoulder, “You’re covered in dirt Mikes.”

“Well aware.” He said, wiping himself down. 

Ray sighed and joined him, patting down his back and grumbling about laundry.

“Right!” Frank clapped his hands together, “Time to get moving, these ‘punk twinks’ aren’t going to wait for us.”

 

The shed door opened fairly quickly, all you had to do was tug on it a whole heap.

The shed itself wasn’t very interesting. There were four or so benches covered in an assortment of tools, pencils and a lot of wood. It smelled like dust and sawdust covered the floor in small piles. Ray seemed to like it.

“We just have to go through there.” Frank said, pointing at the large door. It was less a door and more a large cut out in the wall. Mikey was fairly sure it lead to a hallway because it was pitch black inside.

“That will lead you to a hallway near the bathroom. We just have to wait in here for a bit in case like...A bouncer is in there or something.”

“I’m still worried about my glasses.” Mikey said, leaning against Ray’s arm in a way he hoped would convey to him that he wished to be held. This place was creepy, even if it was just a shed.

“We’ll tape them to your face or something.” Ray shrugged, still not getting Mikey’s hint.

“The bar is bigger than you’d expect.” Frank said, leaning against the wall, “And only about half of that line are going to make it in anyway.”

 

Ray picked up a bit of wood and looked at it. Turning it this way and that and making weird humming noises, Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Frank stood up from the wall, walking over to Ray.

“Looking at wood.” He said simply, finally slinging an arm around Mikey.

“Put it down.” Mikey reached for the small chunk, making a noise of complaint when Ray let go of him.

“Why?” Ray was holding the bit of wood above Mikey’s head, which didn’t really work because Mikey was able to jump and grab it.

Ow.  
Splinters.

“Because people work here and they’ll probably not be very happy about you messing with their shit.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

The voice didn’t belong to any of them.

 

Frank turned around.  
Then Ray.  
Then Mikey.

 

He was an old man, wrinkly with the slightest hints of silver hair. He looked angry.

Mikey gulped and a shiver ran down his spine. He was holding a saw, a sharp looking saw.

“What are you doing here?”

He had a country accent and was swinging the saw around wildly, he pointed it at Frank and continued, “What do you want?”

“We’re just going to a show, sir.” Ray said, putting his arms up in what Mikey was fairly sure was meant to be a calming manner.

He didn’t calm down, “I wasn’t talking to you.” He spat, turning to face Frank again, “I was talking to him.”

The man pointed his saw at Frank and started advancing towards him, “You’re trespassing. The fence is there for a reason. What are you doing?”

Frank didn’t look calm either. 

The man kept walking until Frank was almost right against the wall, “If you don’t tell me I might have to cut off one of those fingers.”

Mikey sent Frank a look that he hoped conveyed the message “Don’t you fucking dare start a fight.”

Apparently that didn’t work because Frank pulled his fist back and bared his teeth.

Thwack.

But instead of the creepy old carpenter, Frank had hit Ray. Hard, in the chest.

He coughed.  
Once, twice and then grabbed Frank, his arms wrapping all the way round his shoulders.

“God fucking damn it Frank.” He yelled, almost into Frank’s ear, “What the fuck are you doing?”

He looked like he was about to go into hysterics, his face was getting redder and redder by the second. 

The fact that Ray was actually _dragging_ Frank was kind of impressive, but Mikey was way more impressed by the fact that Ray was able to run in front of Frank that fast and that he didn’t even react when Frank ended up punching him.

The man’s eyes widened, he nearly dropped his saw. 

Mikey gulped.

This wasn’t good.

“Who do you think you are?” The man said cooly, pointing his saw at Frank and Ray, making his way towards them. He raised his saw in a way that clearly meant that he wasn’t bluffing about hurting them. Ray went pale and made a worried sort of noise from deep in his throat.

“What do you think gives you the right-”

He didn’t finish.

Mikey looked down at his hands in horror, he watched the man on the ground struggle and cough, breathing in a scratchy and rough breath and then Mikey was being pulled away.

The three of them tripped and stumbled and kicked up piles of sawdust but they made it through the door, just in time to see the man cough again and stand up, slowly and shakily. 

He wasn’t going to chase after them. 

“Way to go Mikey!” Frank cheered as they ran down the hallway. It was longer than he had expected, that explained why it was so god damn dark.

“What did I do?” He asked still very much distracted by the fact that Ray’s hand was wrapped around his arm and that it kind of hurt which was somewhat grounding.

“You punched him. Twice, in the back. Winded him I think?” Ray said, out of breath. They were still running.

“Oh my god! Gerard’s gonna kill us!” Frank laughed, wriggling free of Ray’s vice grip and fist pumping the air.

“You were going to punch him!” Mikey cried as Ray and Frank slowed down to catch their breath.

“Is he still following us?” Ray asked, looking over his shoulder and gulping in air.

“Nah.” Frank grinned, leaning against the wall. “Holy shit that was amazing.”

“You were going to punch him!” Mikey yelled again, jabbing a finger in Frank’s direction.

“Your point?”

“He could’ve killed you!” Both Mikey and Ray said at the same time, Ray yelling slightly louder.

“But he didn’t.” 

 

Mikey was still a little shaken up by the time they made it into the bar, so Ray pulled him into a corner with less people and less noise. Mikey made a sad sort of noise and let his head fall onto Ray’s shoulder.

“You alright Mikey-Mouse?” Ray asked, running his hands through his hair.

Mikey made another noise and took off his glasses, moving his head so that it was snuggled in against the crook of Ray’s neck.

Ray took Mikey’s glasses and put them on, his eyes not liking how fuzzy Mikey’s prescription made everything.

“You could’ve died.” Mikey said in a way that sort of sounded like a whine, wrapping his arms around Ray’s hips, “And Frank doesn’t care.”

“I know honey, I know.” Ray said, petting Mikey’s head.

“He had a saw!” Mikey said again, not moving, “And Frank was going to punch him and he could’ve-”

Ray hushed him and lifted his head up to face him, “Let’s just forget about it for now hm?”

Mikey nodded, but it was kind of hard with Ray’s fingers under his chin.

“We came here to see punk twinks remember? So let’s go do that.”

He was about to pull away, but Mikey stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He made a humm noise and brought his attention back to Mikey.

“How about…” He let go of his wrist and put his hands back around his waist, “Before we do that, you kiss me. You know, to take my mind off things.”

His acting was in no way believable, Ray made a point of this and chuckled.

“Alright then, to take your mind off of things.”

 

And then they kissed.

It was slow and soft and Mikey loved it, he rubbed Ray’s hips and Ray’s fingers were back in his hair and he was fairly sure his head was floating off without him but he was not complaining in the slightest.

He whined again when Ray pulled away. He ruffled his hair and made his way towards the slowly forming crowd of people, waving Mikey over.

“You coming?” Ray asked over the noise.

And holy hell he totally was.


End file.
